


The Princes of Gotham

by The_WeirdOne



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angry Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WeirdOne/pseuds/The_WeirdOne
Summary: There's a new owner of The Iceberg Lounge. Hes the last person Tim would expect to take over the Peguin's casino.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Princes of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Jaytim and how Tim would react to Jason being the new owner of the Iceberg Lounge. I'm still working on "Neighborhood Spies." Chapter 3 should be coming out soon. I hope you enjoy this though!

He tried not to think about him to much. He still missed him. Sure, Jason did almost murder Penguin, but that didn't mean Bruce had to beat him harder than he beat the fucking **Joker**. He stilled loved Jason, but he didn't know where he was, hell he didn't know if he was even _alive_. Ugh, he couldn't work like this. 

"Hey Tam, can you clear my schedule for next week? I'm going to use some of my vacation days," Tim said. 

"Okay, but may I ask why?" Tam asked. 

"I need time to think," he replied, heading to the elevator. 

~◇~ 

Tim sat down with a cup of coffee and turned on the news. He had a few hours to kill before patrol. 

_"New owner of the Iceberg Lounge, Jason Todd-"_

Tim fell of his couch. 

~◇~ 

When Tim came across some of Penguin's old thugs that were now working for Two-Face, he inquired about the Iceberg Lounge. 

"Look man, I don't know shit about the new guy!" 

Of course he didn't. Since apparently no one knew about this, Tim cut his patrol short. The Demon Spawn could cover for him. 

~◇~ 

Tim usually had to cross dress when doing undercover work. Therefore he had a bunch of dresses, wigs, and an Alfred approved makeup kit. After 20 minutes of contemplating on a green or blue dress, he chose green. 

~◇~ 

The Iceberg Lounge was pretty nice. He went there once or twice when the Penguin owned the place, because it was the one stop spot for crime lords. The place just screamed Jason's name. He smiled. Tim wasn't here to gamble or drink though, he was only he to scout the place. But maybe tomorrow he'd have a little fun. Once he saw Jason, he left. 

~◇~ 

Tim couldn't sleep that night/early morning? He couldn't wait for tonight, was that weird? Maybe. But after not hearing from his boyfriend for 3 fucking months he had a good excuse. He had to file some "Incedent Reports," (as Bruce calls them.) It was kind of relaxing, not having to write any emails to rich assholes. Man, Jason was still rubbing off on him. 

~◇~ 

Tim sat at the bar, looking at the rich and poor alike losing everything. It was...unquine. The sisters Sue were there. Well, Jason had some explaining to do. Tim wondered where Jason was. He hadn't heard of any Redhood activity but it maybe Jason was suiting up. 

"Its Gotham, I don't expect there NOT to be any crime. Especially in this place." 

He knew that voice. 

Jason. 

It took all of Tim's self control not to run up to either punch or kiss his maybe boyfriend. 

Jason walked up to the bar, and their eyes locked. 

~◇~ 

"Tim?" Jason asked, shocked. Tim looked like he was about to cry. 

"Uh, do you wanna like go somewhere more private?" 

Tim just nodded. 

~◇~ 

Jason's office had a balcony, so he took Tim there. 

"Jason, I-I really don't know what to do. Maybe punch you, then kiss you," Tim said truthfully. "You could've at least told me that you were okay! I mean for 3 fucking months I was worrying about you, whether you were okay, or if you were even _alive_! Bruce never even acknowledged your condition. I mean, i just...." He trailed of sobbing. 

"Tim...I'm sorry....I'm so sorry. After what happened I needed time to myself, but I didn't think about how it might've affected you. Shit, Tim, I didn't know you'd be that shaken up by that," Jason explained, hugging Tim. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally, Tim looked up at him with his tear stained face, and said, "You still deserve to be punched, asshole." Jason just laughed, but then yelled out in pain as Tim punched him. "Okay, okay I guess I deserved that," he said. Tim hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck and kissed him. 

~◇~ 

Jason let out a muffled cry of suprise, as Tim's lips covered his own. It only took a second before Jason closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. Once they pulled away, Jason asked, "So do you wanna like get some coffee tomorrow?" Tim laughed and nodded. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
